doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Díaz
|nacimiento = 6 de marzo de 1989 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Manuel Díaz (hermano) |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Científico |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Power Rangers |ingreso_doblaje = 1995 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo1 = OliverCarlosDiaz.ogg |demo2 = Carlos_Díaz_Demo_de_Voz_de_niño.ogg |demo3 = SonicCarlos.ogg }}thumb|230x230px|Carlos y algunos de sus personajes más conocidos, Hecho por LOGANX24.thumb|230x230px|Homenaje a Carlos Díaz. thumb|230x230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|225px Malcolm1.jpg|Malcolm Wilkerson en Malcolm el de en medio, su personaje más conocido. Rock_Lee_NS.png|Rock Lee en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. PeetaMellarkHungerGames02.png|Peeta Mellark en la saga de Los juegos del hambre, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Character large 332x363 chase.jpg|Chase Matthews en Zoey 101, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. HP2RonWeasley.png|Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal y Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. GArrow.png|Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde (3ª voz) en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. TW Scott McCall.png|Scott McCall en Teen Wolf. GLEENoahPuckerman.png|Noah "Puck" Puckerman en Glee: buscando la fama. Peter_Pan_Jeremy_.jpg|Peter Pan en la película homónima y en Shrek. Woody_TSL.png|Woody Fink en Zack y Cody: gemelos a bordo, Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana. Zack y Cody: La película y ¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton. Bank_BG.png|Bank en Bad Genius. Walter-0.png|Walter en Zathura: Una aventura espacial. SurvivalPeeta.png|Peter Malarkey en el doblaje de Videomax de The Starving Games. Vlcsnap-2016-05-27-16h35m37s4841.png|Arnold en Mini Espías 3D. OzzieZekeauther567.jpg|Oswald "Ozzie" Kepphart en Zeke y Luther. Boba child.jpg|Boba Fett (niño) en Star Wars Episodio II: El ataque de los clones. Sean-Anderson centro tierra 2008.gif|Sean Anderson en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008). Liam Aiken as Klaus.jpg|Klaus Baudelaire en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados. BillyCreeper2.png|Billy Taggart en El Demonio 2 (Jeepers Creepers 2). Drake_Bell_in_The_Amanda_Show.png|Drake Bell en El show de Amanda. Victor_Good_Luck_Charlie.png|Victor en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie!. 51841-29320.jpg|Steve en El aprendiz de vampiro. Rhett Baker Casa.gif|Rhett Baker en La casa de cristal. Marcus GranChico.jpeg|Marcus en Un gran chico. LucioGladiador.gif|Lucio Vero en Gladiador. E21114_t05.jpg|Edward Bloom (niño) en El gran pez. Lancelot joven arturo.gif|Lancelot (niño) en El Rey Arturo. TommyNiñoMMPR3.png|Tommy Oliver (niño) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Touya Mochizuki (IAWWMS).png|Touya Mochizuki en In Another World With My Smartphone. 9'α DarlingFranxx.png|9'α en DARLING in the FRANXX. Sylvio_Sawatari.png|Sylvio Sawatari en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Chili_BW_anime.png|Chili en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco. Dan Sodo.png|Dan Sodo en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y Beyblade: Metal Masters. 580px-Demure.png|Demure en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Osamu Ichijouji.png|Osamu Ichijouji en Digimon 02. Pecas.png|Pecas en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (Temps. 3-6). Yopopo.png|Yopopo en Zatch Bell. Normal NT tory-01.png|Tory Froid en MegaMan NT Warrior. Toyokazu.png|Toyokazu Sugiyama en Magical Doremi. Vegeta Niño Render.png|Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Goku-son-doctor-slump-6.98.jpg|Goku (niño) en Dr. Slump 2. Linus_Claude.jpg|Linus Claude en Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos. Vash Estampida Niño.png|Vash Estampida (niño) en Trigun. Hao Asakura bebé.png|Hao Asakura (bebé) en Shaman King. Melvin_invasor.jpg|Melvin en Invasor Zim. Irwin-underfist-halloween-bash-6.78.jpg|Irwin en Puño de acero: Rescate tenebroso. HHIghstudentes (2).png|Porter Geiss en Monster High Embrujadas. Stanleysbrosnake.png|Lionel en Stanley. Spud-lilo-and-stitch-9.75.jpg|Spud (ep. 65) en Lilo & Stitch: La serie. Trevor-rugrats-all-grown-up-5.23.jpg|Trevor (un ep.) en Rugrats crecidos. Tuesday_RC_TWL.png|Mak / Martes en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe. Pete2012.jpg|Pete Paloma (temp. 1) en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Lego Sonic.jpg|Sonic, el Erizo en LEGO Dimensions. Chama.jpg|Chama en La guardia del león. 1671026 1518333381872 full.jpg|Derek en Barney y sus amigos. Microphone-robots-5.58.jpg|Micrófono en Robots. 285446.jpg-r 1920 1080-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Josh Hutcherson. FrankieMuniz.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Frankie Muniz. TylerPosey.png|Es la voz recurrente de Tyler Posey. Sean marquette.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Sean Marquette. Mark Salling 2015.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de Mark Salling. Carlos Díaz (nacido el 6 de marzo de 1989 en México D.F.) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por haber sido la voz de Malcolm en la serie de Malcolm el de en medio, Ron Weasley en las dos primeras películas de Harry Potter, Peeta Mellark en Los juegos del hambre y la tercera voz de Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. También es conocido por ser la voz de Rock Lee en las series de anime Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, Chase Mattews en Zoey 101 y por ser la voz recurrente del actor Josh Hutcherson. Es hermano del también actor Manuel Díaz. Filmografía Películas Josh Hutcherson *Philip Haldiman/Denny en The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra (2017) *Nick en Escobar: Paraíso perdido (2015) *Peeta Mellark en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015) *Peeta Mellark en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) *Peeta Mellark en Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) *Peeta Mellark en Los juegos del hambre (2012) *Robert Kitner en Amenaza roja (2012) *Steve Leonard en El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) *Sean Anderson en Viaje al centro de la tierra (2008) *Walter en Zathura (2005) Rupert Grint *Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) (cortos promocionales y tráilers) *Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) *Ron Weasley en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) Jacob Smith *Hansel en Hansel y Gretel (2002) *Brian Riley en El fantasma del megacinema (2000) *Timmy Fimple en Pequeños guerreros (1998) Matthew Timmons *Woody Fink en Zack y Cody: La película (2011) *Woody Fink en Hechiceros a bordo con Hannah Montana (2009) Nicholas Hoult *Mike en El sol de cada mañana (2005) *Marcus en Un gran chico (2002) Liam Aiken *Klauss Baudelaire en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) *Abner en Dulce noviembre (2001) Reiley McClendon *Mark Wedloe en El amable Ben: Segunda parte (2003) *Mark Wedloe en Ben: Peligro en la montaña (2002) Jeremy Sumpter *Peter Pan en Peter Pan (2003) *Adam Meiks en Las manos del diablo (2001) Otros *Sean Falco (Robert Sheehan) en Latidos en la oscuridad (2018) *Bank (Chanon Santinatornkul) en Bad Genius (2017) *Hawk Glass (Forrest Goodluck) en Revenant: El renacido (2015) (tráiler) *Alex Stewart (Sam Claflin) en Tal vez es para siempre (2014) *Bobby Cole (Robby Rasmussen) en Lo mejor de mí (2014) *Daniel (Miles Teller) en Las novias de mis amigos (2014) (versión Videomax) *Odd Thomas (Anton Yelchin) en Odd Thomas: El hechicero (2013) *Peter Malarkey (Cody Allen Christian) en Los juegos hambrientos (2013) *Casey (Skylar Astin) en Una noche loca (2013) *Voces adicionales en La huésped (2013) (versión Videomax) *Director de película porno (Jay Chandrasekhar) en Vividores (2012) *Clint (Drew Sawyer) en V/H/S (2012) *Ray "Junior" Gannon (Tristan Wilds) en Red Tails (2012) *Adama (Cyril Mendy) / Candidato #2 (Renaud Barse) en Amigos (2011) *Vendedor de zapatos en Robo en las alturas (2011) *Noah "Puck" Puckerman (Mark Salling) en Glee 3D: La película (2011) *Swire (Emmun Elliot) en Black Death (2010) (2ª versión) *Voces adicionales en Nic y Tristan (2010) *Nathaniel Ayers joven (Justin Martin) en El solista (2009) *Voces diversas en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) *Voces diversas en Después de la vida (2009) (1ª versión) *Voces diversas en Leones por corderos (2007) (doblaje MGM/Fox) *Willie (Little JJ) en Salón de belleza (2005) *Peter Pevensie (William Moseley) en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) (tráiler) *Niño con bat / Niño jugando en la nieve en Cuatro hermanos (2005) *Albert (Michael Kanev) en Descargué a un fantasma (2004) *Voceador en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) *Lancelot (niño) (Elliot-Henderson Boyle) en El Rey Arturo (2004) *Zach Connolly (Jake Thomas) en El perro futbolista: la copa europea (2004) *Niño en techo en Hellboy (2004) *James (James Bellamy) en El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) *Alex (Connor Widdows) en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) *Watts Davies (Will Rothhaar) en Jóvenes pilotos (2004) *Billy Taggart (Shaun Fleming) en El Demonio 2 (Jeepers Creepers 2) (2003) (ambas versiones) *Michael Dean (Seth Adkins) en Un mono de película (2003) *Eduardo (Michael Peter Paredes) en Todo por las patadas (2003) *William Eden (niño) (Davide Odore) en Devorador de pecados (2003) *Arnold (Ryan Pinkston) en Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) *Marcus (Jason Sellers) en El concurso del millón (2003) *Edward Bloom (niño) (Perry Walston) en El gran pez (2003) *Big Ben Swartz (Sean Marquette) en Milagro en la cancha (2003) *Niño ladrón en El Rey Escorpión (2002) *Aaron McGregor (Kevin Douglas Drewitz) en Tiempo de lobos (2002) *Kalen (Omero Mumba) en La máquina del tiempo (2002) *Jeffrey Reardon (Robert Bailey Jr.) en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (doblaje de Universal) *Tim Sullivan (Kieran Culkin) en Historias fantásticas (2002) *Niño en video en Señales (2002) *Niño en La herencia del Sr. Deeds (2002) *Ty Ventura (Tyler Posey) en Sueño de amor (2002) *Boba Fett (Daniel Logan) en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) *Beaver (niño) (Reece Thompson) en Cazador de sueños (2002) *Voces adicionales en Una relación inmoral (2001) *Estudiante en La revancha de Max (2001) *Craig Shergold (Thomas Sangster) en El milagro de las cartas (2001) *Russ Wurtzel (Kiel Harvey) en Ántrax (2001) *Voces diversas en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Jason Carson (Scott Terra) en Hermanos de carreras (2001) *Ben Miller (Bobby Edner) en El fin del mundo (2001) *Matty Demaret (niño) (Andrew Francis) en Hijos de la mafia (2001) *Andre (Lewis Crutch) en Charlotte Gray (2001) *Víctor Marlish (Alexander Vince) en Los otros (2001) *Rhett Baker (Trevor Morgan) en La casa de cristal (2001) *Leo Cambridge (Marc Donato) en Peligro en casa (2001) *Alex Stone (Richard Banel) en Una lección de perdón (2001) *Will (Michael Wayne) en Un largo regreso a casa (2001) *Brennan Newton (Joe Pichler) en Beethoven 4 (2001) *Tyler Dayton (Tyler Spitzer) en Dos vidas contigo (2000) *Josh Burroughs (Daniel Clark) en Casi iguales (2000) *Brad (Andrew Francis) en Epicentro (2000) *Dylan St. Clair (Alex Roe) en El llamado (2000) *Taylor Hansen (Myles Jeffrey) en Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) *Lucio Vero (Spencer Treat Clark) en Gladiador (2000) *Josh Borroughs (Daniel Clark) en Comportamiento modelo (2000) *Voces adicionales en Las damas y el vagabundo (2000) *Bake Lynch (Colin O'Neill) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) *Graham Farris (Miko Hughes) en Promesa letal (2000) *Danny Thorell (Michal Suchánek) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1999) *Dorry Carr (Michael Cera) en Lo que hizo Katy (1999) *Nick (Michael Angarano) en Música del corazón (1999) *Fraser Pettigrew (Robert Norman) en Así es la vida (1999) *Voces adicionales en Las cenizas de Ángela (1999) *Bobby Tobin (James Coleman) en La criatura (1998) *Clamato (niño) (Anthony Jesse Cruz) en Mafia (1998) *Marcus (Brendan Sexton III) en Hurricane Streets (1998) *Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) *Frank Wheatley (Lucas Black) en De vuelta a la vida (1996) *Niño deshollinador (Jonás Cuarón) en La princesita (1995) *Sigmund "Siggy" Marvin (Charlie Korsmo) en ¿Qué tal Bob? (1991) *Ralph (Balthazar Getty) en El señor de las moscas (1990) (redoblaje) *Andy Barclay (Alex Vincent) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (redoblaje) *Richard Lestrange (niño) (Glenn Kohan) en La laguna azul (1980) (redoblaje) *Rico (Mario Navarro) en Los siete magníficos (1960) (redoblaje) Series animadas *Chama en La guardia del león *Tosh en El mundo de Tosh *Rusty en Big Guy y Rusty el niño robot *Spud (ep. 65) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie *Lionel en Stanley *Sobrino en Yakkity Yak *Trevor (un ep.) en Rugrats crecidos *Jojo en Los misterios de la abuelita Prudencia *Seth en Fillmore *Michael Collins en La familia Proud *Pecas en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (temps. 3-6) *Melvin en Invasor Zim *Pete en Tortugas Ninja (2012) *Elliot en Manny a la obra *Peeta Mellark / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) en MAD *Voces adicionales en Un show más *Voces adicionales en La ley de Milo Murphy *Voces adicionales en Nico *Voces adicionales en Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Voces adicionales en Robotboy Anime Rina Satō *Dan Sodo en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Dan Sodo en Beyblade: Metal Masters Tsubasa Yonaga *Demure en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Demure en Beyblade: Metal Fury Yōichi Masukawa *Rock Lee en Naruto *Rock Lee en Naruto Shippūden Otros *Vash Estampida (niño) en Trigun *Ren en Shinzo *Toyokazu Sugiyama en Magical Doremi *Yopopo en Zatch Bell *Goku (niño) en Dr. Slump 2 *Osamu Ichijoji en Digimon 02 *Tory Froid en MegaMan NT Warrior *Hao Asakura (bebé) en Shaman King *Kyle (miembro de la academia del norte) (eps. 24-25) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Linus Claude en Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos *Chili en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco *Vegeta (niño) en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Sylvio Sawatari en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Touya Mochizuki en In Another World With My Smartphone *9'α en DARLING in the FRANXX Series de televisión Frankie Muniz *Malcolm Wilkerson en Malcolm *Jonny McHale en Mentes criminales *Él mismo en Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 Stephen Amell *Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde en Flecha (3ª voz, 5ª temp.-presente, desde ep. 102) *Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde en Flash (3ª voz, 4ªtemp.-presente) *Oliver Queen / Flecha Verde en Leyendas del mañana (3ª voz, 3ªtemp.-presente) David Henrie *Tommy en Doctor House *Gabe Freedman en Sin rastro Matthew Timmons *Woody Fink en Zack y Cody: gemelos a bordo *Woody Fink en ¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton Nate Hartley *Ozzie en Zeke y Luther *Carl Schuster en JONAS Zac Efron *Simon (joven) en Firefly *Seth Dawson en CSI: En la escena del crimen Otros *Scott McCall (Tyler Posey) en Teen Wolf (2011-2017) *Noah "Puck" Puckerman (Mark Salling) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2015) *Elliot Leichter (Luke Kleintank) en Chica indiscreta (2010-2011) *Chase Matthews (Sean Flynn) en Zoey 101 *Will Mackenzie (Joey Pollari) en Del montón *El ex-novio de Georgia (Brock Cuchna) en State of Georgia *Numerius en Espartaco: Sangre y arena *Sheldon en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Lost **Sr. Eko (niño) (Kolawolfe Obileye, Jr.) (2006) **Liam Pace (niño) (Zack Shada) (2006-2007) **John Locke (niño) (Caleb Steinmeyer) (2008) *Jarred Gilbert (Connor Ross) en CSI: En la escena del crimen (temp. 4, ep. 10) *CSI: Miami **Conner (Seth Adkins) (temp. 1, ep. 2) **Christopher Owens (Alex Black) (temp. 3, ep. 6) **Sean Moran (Rafi Gavron) (temp. 9, ep. 17) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales **Jonathan (Marc John Jefferies) (temp. 1, ep. 21) **Rafael McCreary (Brian Adam DeJesus) (temp. 2, ep. 5) **Seth (Michael Phelan) (temp. 2, ep. 11) *Drake Bell en El show de Amanda *Tommy Oliver (niño) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) *Chico en el baño en Diarios de vampiros *Jason Stickler en Cory en la Casa Blanca *Flip en Ni-Ni *Elliott / Joshua en Close to Home *Niño brasileño en Alias *Luke Palmeiro en Dr. House *David en Strong Medicine *Takeshi en Señorita Cometa (redoblaje) *Gravy / Victor / Acomodador de cine / Dustin en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! *Adam Burton (Sean Marquette) en Lizzie McGuire *Ben Collins (Alden Ehrenreich) en Sobrenatural *Isaac en Sex Education *Voces diversas en Victorious *Voces adicionales en ICarly *Voces adicionales en Las nuevas aventuras de Flipper Miniseries *Bastian Baltazar Bux (Mark Rendall) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin (2001-2002) *Shem (niño) (Daniel Daperis) en El arca de Noé (1999) Películas animadas *Liam en Gnomos al ataque *Mak / Martes en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe *Porter Geiss en Monster High: Embrujadas *Hakeem en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *Tycus en La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus *Niño en La víspera de Navidad *Voces adicionales en La sirenita II: Regreso al mar *Peter Pan en Shrek *Gawain en Shrek tercero *Hakeem en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *Micrófono en Robots *Voces diversas en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp *Voces adicionales en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio *Voces adicionales en El señor de los milagros *Pom en Babar y el padre de la Navidad (redoblaje mexicano) Dramas coreanos *So Yi Jung en Los chicos son mejores que las flores Telenovelas brasileñas Arthur Aguiar *Diego Maldonado en Rebelde Rio! *Edison Losano en Doña Xepa Otros *Isaac G. Schneider (Vitor Morosini) en Bellísima *Piñon (Marcos Henrique) en Páginas de la vida *Xongas (Kayky Brito) en Siete pecados *René Junior (David Lucas) en Fina estampa *Douglas (Pedro Inoue) en Laberintos del corazón Videojuegos *Rock Lee en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto *Rock Lee en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Sonic en LEGO Dimensions *Flecha Verde en Lego DC Super-Villains Audiocuentos *Carlos en Memin Pinguin Locución comercial *Comerciales de Lotería Nacional para la Asistencia Pública Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2015) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *IDF *Intertrack (hasta 2001) *KiteTeam (hasta 2018) *Koe Dubbing Masters México (desde 2019) *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX (desde 2018) *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Optimedia Productions *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Curiosidades *Ha aparecido en varios proyectos junto a su hermano Manuel Díaz, también interpretando a hermanos: **En la película Zathura como Walter y Danny respectivamente. **En Pokémon: Negro y Blanco como Chili y Cress respectivamente. *Carlos ha interpretado tanto a Goku como a Vegeta de niños por razones diferentes: a Goku lo interpretó en Dr. Slump 2 debido a que Laura Torres se encontraba frágil de su garganta por haber puesto su voz a niños en muchos años, y a Vegeta de niño lo dobló en Dragon Ball Z Kai debido a que el elenco original no llegó a un acuerdo económico satisfactorio con el cliente. *Su hermano Manuel dobló a Markl El increíble castillo vagabundo; en la versión inglesa el personaje fue doblado por Josh Hutcherson, quien es doblado habitualmente por él. Enlaces externos *Carlos Díaz en Twitter Díaz, Carlos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes